Heiliges Römisches Reich
Das Heilige Römische Reich (lat. Sacrum Romanum Imperium) war die offizielle Bezeichnung für den Herrschaftsbereich der römisch-deutschen Kaiser vom Mittelalter bis 1806. Der Name des Reiches leitet sich vom Anspruch der mittelalterlichen Herrscher ab, die Tradition des antiken Römischen Reiches fortzusetzen und die Herrschaft als Gottes heiligen Willen im christlichen Sinne zu legitimieren. Beschreibung Das Heilige Römische Reich war die Fortsetzung der Idee des Kaiserreiches der Römer und Franken; ein Reich christlicher Völker, das die Verpflichtung hatte, Kirchenstaat und Papst zu schützen. Der Kaiser dieses Reiches war Lehnsherr der Markgrafen bzw. späteren Herzöge, die um Unabhängigkeit und Machtgewinn bemüht in ständiger Rivalität zum Herrscher standen. Das Heilige Römische Reich war ein monarchisch geführtes, ständisch geprägtes Gebilde aus Kaiser und Reichsständen mit nur wenigen gemeinsamen Reichsinstitutionen. Die Ausdehnung und die Grenzen des Heiligen Römischen Reiches veränderten sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte erheblich. In seiner größten Ausdehnung umfasste das Reich fast das gesamte Gebiet des heutigen Mittel- und Teile Südeuropas. Geschichte thumb|250px|Organisationsstruktur des HRR ([[Schedel'sche Weltchronik)]] Das Heilige Römische Reich bildete sich im 10. Jh. unter der Dynastie der Ottonen aus dem ehemals karolingischen Ostfrankenreich heraus. In manchen Quellen gilt die Erhebung von Konrad dem Jüngeren zum Köng des Ostfrankenreiches im Jahre 911 als Beginn des Heiligen Römischen Reiches als solches. Die meisten Quellen sehen dagegen erst die Krönung Otto I. zum deutschen Kaiser im Jahre 962 durch den Papst als eigentlichen Beginn. Der Name Sacrum Imperium ist für 1157 und der Titel Sacrum Romanum Imperium für 1254 erstmals urkundlich belegt. Seit dem späten 15. Jh. (1486) war zeitweilig auch der Zusatz "Deutscher Nation" üblich. Beamtentum Ein provinziales Beamtentum im Sinne des Karolingerreiches war im Heiligen Römischen Reich unmöglich. Die Ämter (höhere ebenso wie niedere provinziale) wurden zum wohlerworbenen festen Recht. Dazu zählte die Ableitung vom König, die persönliche Bevollmächtigung der Grafen und der ihnen Gleichgestellten durch die königliche Bannleihe, Treuverpflichtung, Kontrolle und eine starke Emanzipationsbewegung des provinzialen Beamtentums zum territorialen Recht. Die deutschen Könige stellten seit dem 10. Jh. dem sich emanzipierenden Provinzialbeamtentum die christliche Kirche mit ihren vielen politischen Rechten entgegen. Sie spielten die verschiedenen Kategorien von Provinzialbeamten gegeneinander aus (z.B. Pfalzgrafen und Markgrafen gegen Herzöge) und schwächten durch Exemtion (Ausgliederung) und Teilung das übermächtige Fürstentum. Aber sie versuchten niemals, die Entwicklung des Amtes zum territorialen Recht aufzuhalten oder gar rückgängig zu machen. Wirkliche provinziale Organe hatte der König in dieser Periode nur da, wo er nicht bloß königliche Vorrechte, sondern überdies noch Herrschaftsrechte anderer Art innehatte. Königtum thumb|250px|[[Deutsche Reichskleinodien]] Nach der Teilung des Fränkischen Reiches durch den Vertrag von Verdun im Jahre 843 wurde der ostfränkische Teilkönig zum König des deutschen Reichs (später Heiliges Römisches Reich) und das fränkische Königtum fand im deutschen seine Fortsetzung. Dieser Übergang drängte zugleich die Momente der Erblichkeit des Königtitels zurück. Schon bei der Erhebung von Arnulf von Kärnten zum Köng des Ostfrankenreiches im Jahre 887 lag das Schwergewicht auf dem Willensausdruck des Volkes. Noch deutlicher wurde dies später bei der Erhebung Konrad des Jüngeren (911) sowie bei der Heinrich I. von Sachsen (919). Seit 953 versuchten die Könige dann durch die Königswahl des Sohnes zu ihren Lebzeiten festere Verhältnisse zu schaffen. So wurde unter den Ottonen und ebenso später unter den Saliern die Richtung zur Erbmonarchie eingeschlagen. Doch schließlich siegte das reine Wahlprinzip und verhinderte die Schaffung einer starken Reichsgewalt im Heiligen Römischen Reich. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 3. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. Art. König; S. 73, § 9. Römisch-deutsche Herrscher ... Fortsetzung von Herrscher des Ostfrankenreiches * Ottonen (Liudolfinger): ** 936–973 - Otto I. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 973–983 - Otto II. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 983-1002 - Otto III. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1002–1024 - Heinrich II. (HRR) (Kaiser) * Salier: ** 1024–1039 - Konrad II. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1039–1056 - Heinrich III. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1056-1106 - Heinrich IV. (HRR) (Kaiser) * Rheinfeldener: ** 1077-1080 - Rudolf von Rheinfelden (Gegenkönig) * Lützelburger: ** 1081-1088 - Hermann von Salm (Gegenkönig) * Salier: ** 1087-1098 - Konrad III. (HRR) (Gegenkönig) ** 1106-1125 - Heinrich V. (HRR) (Kaiser) * Supplinburger: ** 1125-1137 - Lothar III. (HRR) (Kaiser) * Staufer: ** 1138-1152 - Konrad III. (HRR) (König) ** 1152-1190 - Friedrich I. Barbarossa (Kaiser) ** 1190-1197 - Heinrich VI. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1198-1208 - Philipp von Schwaben (Mitkönig) * Welfen: ** 1198-1218 - Otto IV. (HRR) der Welfe (Mitkönig) * Staufer: ** 1212-1250 - Friedrich II. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1220-1235 - Heinrich (VII.) (HRR) (Gegenkönig) * Ludowinger: ** 1246-1247 - Heinrich Raspe IV. (Gegenkönig) * Weitere: ** 1250-1254 - Konrad IV. (HRR) (König, Staufer) ** 1247-1256 - Wilhelm von Holland (Gegenkönig, Interregnum (HRR)) ** 1257-1272 - Richard von Cornwall (Mitkönig, Interregnum (HRR), Plantagenets) ** 1257-1273 - Alfons X. (Kastilien) (Mitkönig, Interregnum (HRR), Burgunder) ** 1273-1291 - Rudolf I. von Habsburg (Habsburger) ** 1292-1298 - Adolf von Nassau (Nassauer) ** 1298-1308 - Albrecht I. von Habsburg (Habsburger) ** 1308-1313 - Heinrich VII. (HRR) (Kaiser, Luxemburger) ** 1314-1330 - Friedrich I. der Schöne (Mitkönig, Habsburger) ** 1314-1347 - Ludwig IV. der Bayer (Kaiser, Wittelsbacher) ** 1346-1378 - Karl IV. von Luxemburg (Kaiser, Luxemburger) ** 1349 - Günther von Schwarzburg (Gegenkönig, Schwarzburger) ** 1378-1400 - Wenzel von Luxemburg (König, Luxemburger) ** 1400-1410 - Ruprecht von der Pfalz (König, Wittelsbacher) ** 1410-1411 - Jobst von Mähren (Mitkönig, Luxemburger) ** 1410-1437 - Sigismund von Luxemburg (Kaiser) * Habsburger: ** 1438-1439 - Albrecht II. (HRR) (König) ** 1440-1493 - Friedrich III. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1493-1519 - Maximilian I. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1519-1556 - Karl V. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1556-1564 - Ferdinand I. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1564-1576 - Maximilian II. (HRR) (Kaiser) ** 1576-1612 - Rudolf II. (HRR) (Kaiser) ... Die Thronfolge der Habsburger als römisch-deutsche Kaiser wird erst Mitte des 18. Jhs. kurz durch die Wittelsbacher Kaiser Karl VII. Albrecht von Bayern (1742–1745) kurz unterbrochen, ehe das Haus Habsburg-Lothringen die Kaiserfolge bis zur Auflösung des Heiligen Römischen Reiches deutscher Nation unter Franz II. (HRR) im Jahre 1806 fortführt. Geschichtsbaum Deutschland. National Geographic Deutschland. Britta Orgovanyi-Hanstein. Candor-Verlag, 2006. ISBN 3200005572, ISBN 9783200005570. Staatswesen Das im Karolingerreich so intensiv entwickelte Staatswesen und seine Tätigkeit sanken im Heiligen Römischen Reich durch das sich absondernde Provinzialbeamtentum rapide. Selbst die einfachsten politischen Aufgaben konnte das Reich nicht mehr lösen. Es mußte die Hilfe der kirchlichen Mächte in Anspruch nehmen, sich unstaatlicher Mittel bedienen und auf eine Durchführung der einfachsten staatlichen Maßnahmen durch königliche Gebote verzichten. Gebote kamen nur durch Vereinbarung mit den provinzialen Machthabern (Grafen, Herzögen) zur Geltung. Die Grundsätze des Rechtsgedankens eines zentralregierten Reiches gingen verloren. Der König musste vielfache Zugeständnisse an die Provinzialgewalten machen und seine eigene beschränkte Berechtigung im Gesellschaftsleben geradezu anerkennen. Auflösung der Zentralgewalt Dem Prozeß der Auflösung alter staatlicher Ordnungen stand der Prozeß eines neuen intensiveren Staatslebens auf partikularer Grundlage zur Seite. Dieser Vorgang vollzog sich in seiner Art allerdings nicht einfach dadurch, dass die staatlichen Provinzialämter (Grafen, Herzöge) zu festvererblichen Rechten und damit zu territorialen Vorrechten wurden. Gerade die Ausbildung der neuen kleinen Träger staatlicher Befugnisse darf nicht ausschließlich auf das karolingische Grafenamt zurückgeführt werden, dass sich allmählich emanzipierte, seinen königlichen Beamtencharakter abstreifte und sich zu einem territorialen Recht umbildete. Die Auflösung des Heiligen Römischen Reiches in zahlreiche Einzelstaaten geht auf das Emporstreben vielfältiger kleinerer Mächte zurück: Einerseits wurden von unten her Vorrechte gesammelt und zu einer geschlossenen behördlichen Gewalt zusammengefaßt. Anderseits wurde von oben her, von den Inhabern der höchsten provinzialen Reichsämter, die zugleich als Volks- und Stammesvertreter galten, eine Obergewalt errichtet, die sich vielfach nur mit einer Überordnung über die nach unten hin selbständig wirkenden behördlichen Mächte in kleinen Kreisen begnügen mußte. Landeshoheit Die spätere Landeshoheit entstand aus zweierlei Faktoren und wirkte auch in zweierlei Art: * einmal unmittelbar als bevollmächtigte Behörde bis herab zu den schlichtesten Einwohnern * dann aber nur als Obergewalt gegenüber den in sich geschlossenen Herrschaftskreisen, die ihrerseits als Behörde nach unten fungierten. Das karolingische Grafenamt spielte dabei keine besonders bedeutsame Rolle mehr. Es bot nur verhältnismäßig selten die Grundlage für neue territoriale Strukturen, da die höheren Gewalten (Herzöge und Markgrafen) es meist in Abhängigkeit zwangen, und ihm vielfach die unteren aufstrebenden Mächte, die Nachfolger der alten Zentenare und andere Unterbeamte, dazu besonders die neuen Bannherrschaften, die Kompetenz über weitere Volkskreise abgerungen hatten. Für den späteren Aufbau der Kleinstaaten in Deutschland war wichtig, daß nachweislich seit dem 9. Jh. Herrschaften mit der zwingenden Gewalt in geschlossenen Bezirken, unabhängig von der Verteilung des privaten Grundeigentums, auftraten: Bannherrschaften, die die nicht zu umgehende Rechtsgewalt des Befehlens und Verbietens besaßen und als Obrigkeit über alle Beamten der einzelnen Bezirke fungierten. Politische Zersplitterung Der Anfang dieser Neubildungen setzte erst im 10. Jh. ein. Nur die festen Richtlinien für die gesamte weitere politische Entwicklung des Heiligen Römischen Reiches waren gelegt. Schon damals stand fest, daß die politische Einheit des deutschen Volks nicht mehr durch die Aufrichtung eines starken zentralen Königtums geschaffen werden konnte. Und auch, dass das Königtum die Partikularmächte (Herzogtümer) nicht mehr allmählich wieder politisch vereinen konnte, wie in Frankreichs. Vielmehr war bereits abzusehen, dass das Kleinstaatentum weiter zunehmen und die neue Gemeinschaftsidee eines Volkes eher in kleinen politischen Kreisen gedeihen werde. Natürlich wirkten manche individuellen Aspekte der römisch-deutschen Herrscher des 10. Jhs., genau wie die vielfältigen Aspekte des deutschen Volkes bei dieser partikularen Gestaltung mit. Aber darin lag nicht das Maßgebende. Auch in Frankreich, England und anderen europäischen Staaten, war eine politische Zersplitterung zu überwinden. Wenn die Überwindung dort verhältnismäßig rasch gelang, in Deutschland aber nicht, so liegt der Hauptgrund für diese politische Entwicklung in der Verbindung des deutschen Staates mit dem theokratischen Universalismus des Zeitalters. Das brachte dem deutschen Volk große äußere Macht und inspirieterte sein inneres Leben in vieler Hinsicht , aber es hemmte auch Jahrhunderte lang die politische Einheitsbildung im Staatswesen. Handelswesen Die Entstehung des Heiligen Römischen Reiches aus dem Ostfrankenreich unter den Ottonen (ab 919) und die Ausdehnung seiner Machtsphäre gab auch dem Handel und Handelsverkehr kräftige Antriebe. Die zuvor in fränkischer Zeit gelegten Grundlagen des inneren Verkehrslebens entfalteten sich konsequent fort und der Handelsverkehr wuchs an zahlreichen Stellen verhältnismäßig schnell. So nahm der innere Handel ununterbrochen zu. Die größte Bedeutung dieser Periode für die deutsche Handelsgeschichte lag darin, daß sich nun auch auf dem Boden des rechts-rheinischen deutschen Reiches, die Anfänge eines Städtewesens und stadtartige Verkehrsformen zu bilden begannen. Außerdem: In fränkisch-karolingischer Zeit traten Kaufmannsansiedlungen auf deutschem Boden nur selten auf, hauptsächlich bei den Friesen und besonders in den Niederlassungen der Friesen. Das änderte sich im 10. Jh. mit den Ottonen und der Entstehung des Heiligen Römischen Reiches. Nun erschienen an vielen Stellen des Landes Kaufmannsansiedlungen, in größerer Zahl auch schon in Ostsachsen. So setzten sich Innerer und äußerer Handel und Verkehr in engere und festere Beziehungen zueinander. Marktverkehr Die Entwicklung des inneren Handelsverkehrs zeigte sich hauptsächlich in der rasch wachsenden Bedeutung der Märkte und des Marktverkehrs. Eine große Anzahl Märkte wurde durch königliche Verleihung gegründet, mit Münze, Zoll und Marktbann ausgestattet, sicherer Verkehr auf ihnen und Sicherheit bei Hin- und Rückreise gewährleistet. Die meisten Neugründungen fallen in die Regierungszeit Ottos III. (980-1002). Ob damit neue Verkehrsmittelpunkte, neue Marktverkehrsstellen in größerer Zahl geschaffen wurden, ist unsicher. An manchen von den jetzt privilegierten Marktplätzen fand sicher schon früher ein tatsächlich marktmäßiger Verkehr oder überhaupt ein Handelsverkehr statt. Bistümer und Klöster, denen nach den erhaltenen Urkunden die Erlaubnis zur Marktgründung verliehen wurde, legte man damals so wenig wie in karolingischer Zeit in Einöden und an verkehrsleeren Stellen an. Ferner: außer den privilegierten Märkten gab es zahlreiche Märkte mit marktmäßigem Handelsverkehr, die seit alters bestanden und sich ohne die rechtlichen und wirtschaftlichen Vorzüge der privilegierten Märkte behaupteten. Auch hören wir von der Gründung der tatsächlich bedeutendsten Märkte nur in den wenigsten Fällen. In den ehemals römischen Gebieten und auch im rechtsrheinischen Deutschland bestanden solche Märkte längst. Sicher waren einzelne von ihnen wieder abgekommen, andere neu entstanden. Aber die Häufigkeit der Marktgründungen und -Verleihungen verrät das wachsende finanzielle Interesse am Verkehr und weist daher auf dessen gesteigerte Lebendigkeit. Die eifrige Bewerbung geistlicher Stifter um Märkte und Markteinkünfte zeigt, dass sie trotz der dem Beruf des Kaufmanns wenig günstigen Lehre und Haltung der Kirche die neue Entwicklung zu nutzen verstanden. Die Marktgründungen, die mit der Absicht geschahen, Ansiedlungen am Markt anzulegen und dadurch ständige Marktniederlassungen zu schaffen, bekunden besonders da, wo sie an unbedeutenden Orten erfolgten, eine Zuversicht der Gründer, die sich am besten aus der damals für jedermann offenkundigen Tatsache der allgemeinen Belebung des Verkehrs erklärt. Auch die Bewidmung mit (Zoll und) Münze ist ein deutliches Symptom eines auch die Umgebung der Märkte ergreifenden, mehr als früher angeregten Verkehrs. Die mit Märkten versehenen Orte sind am zahlreichsten in dem ehemals römischen Gebiete am Rhein und an der Donau, in denen der Handel nach wie vor die günstigsten Bedingungen fand. Galerie Barone des HRR by Peter Jordan of Mainz.jpg|Vier Barone (Freiherren) des HRR: Freiherr von Limpurg, Freiherr von Tusis, Freiherr von Westerburg, Freiherr von Aldenwalden. Burggrafen des HRR by Peter Jordan of Mainz.jpg|Vier Burggrafen des HRR: Burggraf von Nürnberg, Burggraf von Magdeburg, Burggraf von Stromberg, Burggraf von Rieneck (?)). Dörfer des HRR by Peter Jordan of Mainz.jpg|Vier Dörfer des HRR: Bamberg, Sélestat, Ulm, Haguenau. Grafen des HRR by Peter Jordan of Mainz.jpg|Vier Grafen des HRR: Graf von Cleve, Graf von Schwarzburg, Graf von Cilli, Graf von Savoyen Kaiser des HRR by Peter Jordan of Mainz.jpg|Der Kaiser des HRR mit den Insignien der Habsburger und den vier Herzogtümern zu seinen Füßen: Schwaben, Pfalzgrafschaft bei Rhein, Braunschweig, Lothringen. Landgrafen des HRR by Peter Jordan of Mainz.jpg|Vier Landgrafen des HRR: Landgraf von Thüringen, Landgraf von Hessen, Landgraf von Leuchtenburg, Landgraf von Elsass. Markgrafen des HRR by Peter Jordan of Mainz.jpg|Vier Markgrafen des HRR: Margraf von Moravia, Margraf von Meissen, Margraf von Brandenburg, Margraf von Baden. Ritter des HRR by Peter Jordan of Mainz.jpg|Vier Ritter des HRR: Ritter von Andlau, Ritter von Strandeck, Ritter von Meldingen, Ritter von Frauenberg. Aus Glaubliche Offenbarung wie viell fürtreffener Reich, und Keyserthumb uff Ertrich gewesen, wo das Römisch Reich herkomme, auss was ursach es zů den Edeln Teütschen verandert worden sey (Penn Provenance Project). Getruckt zů Meyntz : Bey Peter Jordan für Jacob Köbeln, 1532. Navigation Quellen * Wikipedia: Heiliges Römisches Reich * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 2. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 404 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Gebiet Kategorie:Hochmittelalter Kategorie:Heiliges Römisches Reich Kategorie:Staatswesen Kategorie:Inhalt